Fil de forum:Suggestions !/@comment-11100959-20140309204419/@comment-11100959-20140310014554
Portgas D. Dohv a écrit : Emperor Jarjarkine a écrit : Parce que tout le monde connais ce lien ? EJ, si il est affiché devant tes yeux c'est que y'a un sérieux problème si tu ne le vois pas. J'ai déjà dit que le lien de la page de la liste des administrateurs est présent PARTOUT sur ce wikia, à quoi bon s'obstiner à vouloir installer 3 couleurs qui vont juste installer un bordel monstre ? On veut pas de problèmes, on veut rester à égalité avec les autres contributeurs, c'est tout, point. Si on a deux / trois contributeurs qui ont la flemme de taper "Administrateur" dans la barre de recherche ou simplement de regarder sur la barre bleue en haut,' c'est leur problème, pas le notre.' Hum la il ya un truc qui me fait tiquer. C'est leurs problème et pas le notre ? La je suis désolé mais moi quand je me suis engagé comme adminitrateur sur shingeki, c'était pour pouvoir aider les utilisateur du mieux que je pouvais. Par exemple, sur TES (oui encore tes mais ils sont excellent dsl) leurs wiki sont un des meilleurs au monde et pourquoi? Car les administrateurs aident qui quonc leurs demande poliment. Ils sont même venu m'aider sur mon wiki a ajouter un truc qui ne les concernait pas ! Et toi tu dit c'est leurs problème et pas ne notre ? Et manu disais, ils vont venir poser des ts de questions. Si un administrateur n'est pas la pour répondre au contributeurs, a quoi servent-il ? Bon je vais vous donner en citatio le gars sur tes. *'Admins are supposed to be wiki leaders, mentors, users trusted by the communty. That admin from Wookieeepedia, who insulted you. That one had serious issues.If those wikis are left in the hands of individuals who can't bother to help someone who wants to help their wikis, then those wikis are seriously condamned.' Ce qu'il veut dire est que Les Administrateurs sont censés être des leaders du wiki, des mentors, des utilisateurs de confiance par la communautée . Cet administrateur de Wookieeepedia, qui t'a insulté. il avait un grave problème. Si les wiki sont laissé aux mains d'utilisateurs qui ne peuvent même pas se faire chier a aider les personne qui pourrait contribuer, eh bien, ces wiki sont voué a un echec. Je ne dis pas que OPE est voué a l'echec mais pensez a cette phrase. Je sais que le sujet est bouclé pour les color mais c un tout autre sujet sur lequel nous venons d'embarquer au fur et a mesur de la discussion. Les administrateurs de OPE sont tous ultra bon. Par contre, je crois que parfois leurs rang prends beaucoup de place ou prend trop d'envergure je dois dire, une proportion trop grande. Je ferai un topic la-dessu car, je crois que les relations via staff et nous est trop Mauvaise. Je parlais a un hBitue de ope et il disais qu'il avait peur de vous qua d vous veniez sur le chat. Il avait peur de faire une connerie et de se faire ban. Non il ne faut pas que les relation ici soient comme cela car ce superbe wiki devrait etre soudé du tout au tout non? Comme je viens de me pésenter pour modo je croyais que en faisans ce fil , mes chances seraient a 0 . Mais je me dit que c mieux de mettre mes idées sur papier et parfois, les choses tabou au clair pour un cadre de vie plus agréable. Qu'ens pensez-vous? Ps si dans ce fil j'ai blessé quelqun, je vous prie de m'excuser